


finding family; coming home

by Agent_Scribe



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, found family but it was your family all along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Scribe/pseuds/Agent_Scribe
Summary: Alexis has family now, and it's weird, but good.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	finding family; coming home

Family comes when called, visits you for holidays, sends pictures of first snows and red carpets and grand openings to each other. Family hugs you when they see you, sends you a gift on your birthday (an actual gift, not a check), and sends a little 🥂 emoji when you tell them of your recent deal or contract or successful day of filming. Family is cat pictures from David, likes from Stevie on skylines of New York, Moira calling to ask for advice, even though she has her own PR battalion now. Family is the Roses, all of them - John and Moira and David and Patrick and Stevie (honorary Rose) — and Alexis has never felt so loved. Twyla and Ted and the two good friends she's found in NYC are not exactly family, but they do fill her life with more little moments of joy — and keep her phone buzzing. Alexis never expected this to be her life, not exactly. Success, yes of course, but she never pictured Christmas in LA, Thanksgiving in Schitt's Creek, and a girl's trip with Steve and Twyla for Twy's birthday being integral parts of her social calendar. She'd never imagined herself turning down a New Year's party invitation because "I can't, I'll be out of town with my family." _With my family_ . Sometimes on especially long days when her brain starts to fry from hours of meetings and planning, she finds herself thinking a little wistfully of the quiet, calm, boring Schitt's Creek and the nearly ever-present ear of _someone_ to complain to. Then she shakes her head and thinks _ew, Alexis, no_ and gets on with her day. 

"David," she asks him one day while on FaceTime, "do you ever miss it?"  
"Miss what?"   
"Oh, y'know Schitt's Creek."  
"Well it's hard to miss it when I still _live here_ ." David's voice drips with his usual _what the fuck are you talking about_ tone.  
"Ugh, David! You know what I mean."  
"No, no I really don't."  
"Ugh, David!"  
"What!? Just tell me, god."  
"Okay like, do you ever miss being...together? Close? All of us?"  
David sighs, the snappishness fading immediately. "I hate that I'm admitting this to you, but yes. I do. Sometimes."  
Alexis smiles a little and lets the conversation drift to the reasons why David _doesn't_ miss it — less sinks to fix features prominently — and feels a warmth settle in her chest; the warmth of knowing she's missed, even if it's only _sometimes_.

Ted comes back from the Galapagos for a visit that turns out to be a proposal. 

They have a summer wedding on a beach, with both families and many friends, and both sides of the aisle are peppered with people from Schitt's Creek. 

David gives her away. Twy is her maid of honor. Moira cries just as profusely as she had at David's wedding.

Stevie finds someone she says she wants to "keep around for a while, if they'll stay" and they're remarkably amenable to her travel-heavy career. They never do anything fancy or official, but Stevie sometimes wears a necklace with both their initials on a pendant, and Alexis thinks that's probably as close to a wedding as Stevie will let herself get.

Moira finishes the reboot of Sunrise Bay, declares herself retired, and proceeds to show up at every big event she can wrangle an invitation too. She takes up organizing philanthropic events as a side hobby, and frequently consults Alexis, without having to qualify or defend why she's asking for a second opinion; it's understood between the two of them that she values Alexis's input, and that means more to her than her mother saying "I love you," though Moira does that too.

Johnny frequently shows up on Moria's arm at events, looking no less handsome with age. You would think the inherent stress of running yet another business in a dying industry would have aged him terribly, but her father is thriving and Alexis is happy for him. They don't talk as much as the others, but Alexis calls him for business advice sometimes, and doesn't tell him she always calls Patrick first. 

They are a family.   
Nothing ever changes that again.


End file.
